Karaoke, the Radio, and Revenge
by LifeLessWords
Summary: Bella used to be Jacob's boyfriend, but then he broke up with her. Now she is going out with Edward and wants some revenge. What happens when Alice decides they are going to karaoke? All human.


**Het guys, this is just a story I came up with while listening to A Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift. I hope you like it!**

**All human **

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella!" Alice called from the top of the stairs. I was sitting in Edward's lap watching TV. Edward had been my boyfriend ever since two days after Jacob broke up with me. I didn't regret our break-up now that Edward was with me. He was everything Jacob wasn't and more. I had thought that I loved Jacob, but I know knew that I really did love Edward, and he loved me back. He was defiantly the guy for me, not Jacob Black.

"Yes Alice?" I called back. She came prancing down the spiral stairs, like only she could, and stood in front of the TV, blocking our view.

"Guess what I have planned for tonight!" She squealed.

"I don't know Alice. Tell us what you want or move!" Edward growled at her.

"Don't be so grumpy Edward," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "We're going to karaoke!" Edward and I both groaned. "Cheer up. This is going to be a lot of fun. Now come on Bella, we have a lot of work to do!" I glanced at Edward for help, but he only smiled apologetically. I angrily got off his lap and walked up stairs to see what kind of torture Alice had planned for me. Once I reached her room, Alice was pulling clothes out of multiple shopping bags and sticking them on her bed. The radio was playing in the background as she danced about her room.

"Okay Alice, what do I have to do?"

"First we have to find you an outfit, and then pick out a song, and do your hair and make-up," she said excitedly. How someone could get that happy about clothes, hair, and make-up, I would never know. I sighed and we began going through the outfits on her bed until we found the perfect dress. It was a pretty black dress that was simple, but elegant.** (The picture is on my profile) **I put the dress on while Alice found shoes to go with it.

"Oh my gosh Bella! You look absolutely fabulous! Now for your song, any ideas?" I had no idea what song I should sing, but luckily someone up there liked me, and A Picture To Burn by Taylor Swift came on the radio. I looked at Alice, who had the same evil smile that I had, and said," I know what my song is now." We then set about putting the plan into action. Payback time for Jacob Black! Alice did my hair and make-up before calling Jacob to make sure that he would be there. I was made to wait in her room until it was time to leave, but luckily for me, I didn't have to wait long. We still had that evil smile on our faces as we descended the stairs. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all sitting in chairs facing the stairs. When they saw the evil smile on our faces, the boys jumped out of there seats and backed up against the wall. Rosalie on the other hand had an evil smirk of her own on her face as she walked up to us. "I know you're up to something good, and I want in on it." Alice quickly whispered the plan to her before turning to face the boys. "Stop being such babies, it's time to leave." We walked outside and each couple took a separate car. Edward tried to get the plan out of me, but my lips were sealed. He would have to just wait and see. The others were already there so we went ahead and walked inside. On the way there I saw that Jacob's rabbit sitting in the parking lot. The plan was working out just as planned. Alice and the crew were waiting for us by the concessions.

"You're up next," Alice whispered in my ear. I smiled to myself. Now to find Jacob…

It turned out Jacob found me. I was sitting in Edward's lap when he walked over to us.

"How's it going," he asked casually. Edward was about to beat the crap out of him, so I put my hand against his chest and shook my head no. He was still tense, but he didn't make a move to get up. "Pretty good now that I've got Edward," I replied.

"So…no hard feelings?" He asked. I was about to answer when the guy on stage called my name. I smiled apologetically at him and hopped off Edward's lap to get my revenge. A tall guy with an afro handed me the mic. Before the song began I spoke. "This song is dedicated to all those heart breakers out there." Then the song began.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way..._

As I sang the song I realized that the lyrics were truer than I had first realized. I was upset at first that my fantasy of Jacob and I were never going to happen. He told his friends, Edward included, that I was obsessive and crazy, and my friends and I joked about him being gay.

_  
I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

This part was true as well. He would **never ever** let me drive his car, and he was really bad at lying. I had wasted my time with him, and now it was his time to burn.__

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

I did go out with his best friend, Edward. Ever since Charlie had seen how bad Jacob had hurt me, he swore that if he ever saw him around me again, he'd kill him.__

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

It would be bad for his health because Edward was going to kill him.__

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that..  
I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

_  
Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..._

I finished the song and everyone applauded. I walked off the stage, and as I passed Jacob I answered his question. "Ya Jacob, no hard feelings." We all left after that and I knew I would never have to worry about him again. Everyone congratulated me on my performance and my successful revenge. I turned to Alice before we all went home and said, "Great idea Alice. We'll have to do it again sometime!"

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
